I write sins not tragedies
by CryingTwilightTears
Summary: Sesshoumaru is one of the most popular guys in school. It's senior year and everyone's true self comes out. Drama unfolds, and at the end Sesshoumaru realizes that he only has his half brother, Inuyasha, to rely on. SessxInu. Yaoi. Warning: major drama.
1. Prelude 1221

**Authors note:!** Hi fanfiction! my name is Jade and this my new Inuyasha story! theyre all in hs in their senior year~  
>sesshomaru is 18 and everyone else too. it's my first story so please be gentle! critiques welcome :DDD and if you havent noticed the chapter is named after AFI's song!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Prelude 1221**

Sesshoumaru got out of bed today & new it was going to be a good day. he went to his huge closet that had nearly all the clothes anyone could want cuz he was pretty rich. sesshoumaru wore a pair of skinny jeans and a black shirt with the AFI logo across it, he went to his bathroom and didnt forget to apply his usual purple strikes across his face and the usual black eyeliner under his honey-struck amber irises.

"Honey hurry up! youre gonna be late for school!" he could barely hear his mom yell from the kitchen since his mansion wa so big. his mom was a corporate tycoon and they had a lot of money.

sometime Sesshoumaru wished he could live with his brother Inuyasha but since his parents had divorced 10 years ago, its been a long time since Sesshomaru lived with his brother. "coming mom," Sesshomaru replied boredly not feeling really hungry at all.

he flipped his long, silvery hair, light reflecting his silver locks as he came down to the kitchen and he simply grabbed a piece of toast and left to school without even saying anything to his usually annoying mom. the day was bright, making his mood upset, but he felt better once he got into his brand new black camaro. he had to go pick up his best friend rin so he sped down the streets, not really caring if got a ticket cuz his rich.

333

Rin got up and immediately she new it was gonna be a fun day. She quickly showered and got put on a giant life is good shirt and skinny jeans with black high tops. She straighned her mid back brown hair and put a tiny bit of her hair in a pony tail near her part. She put on a little bit of eyeliner on and lip gloss. Her mom did not like it when she wore makeup.

She ran downstairs and quickly grabbed some toast cuz sesshomaru was already out side of her house. It was a very sunny day and sesshomaru look good in his new black camaro bitch.

You see sesshoumaru was rins best friend and he was very rich. As soon as she walked outside she could see her slutty neighbor kikyo glaring at her. It was no secret that she was jelous and rin could care less so she just happily skipped down to sesshomaru car.

333

Kikyo woke up extremely early today. She needed to look good for when sesshomaru came to pick up that little bitch of a neighbor. Ughhh she hated that little bitch she need to go die in hell. Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Well so she like showered and then she put on a thong and lacy bra on. She was so exicted she just new that koga was going to invite her to this new party of his. Teehee. This was her chance to get with sesshomaru and she wasn't going to miss this. She new kagura wanted to get her slimy hand on him but she was goin to win. She put on a mini skirt and white shirt with no undershirt so everyone could see her backl bra on. After all it was sesshy fave color teehee. She heard her mother and cousin downsatrts, she also hated her stupid goody goody cousin kagome. The girl spent her days in a church like a fucking nun. What a shame, she pretty too. Kikyo was downstairs eatin breakfast when she saw wat he cosin was wearing. She was wearing a black shirt on and it was too loose to see anything, then some regular jeans that didn't even touch her skin ughhhhhhhh. What an ugly family member aww too bad. Then I saw the little bitch going towards sesshoumaru car. I glared at rin cuz I wanted to be her right now. And where was inuyasha my idiot of a boyfriend. Ughhhhhhh my life is so hard.

333

Naraku was mad the moment he saw his younger sister kagura walk into the kitchen wearing the tallest high heels he has seen her wear yet. He couldn't understand why his sister had to keep on spending so much money on useles clothes when their parents had been laid off an thay didn have any money. "Hey brother wuss up," Kagura batted her eyelashes down at him as she poked on her cereal with her spoon.

"why are you dressed like a slut today kagiura?" Naraku said grabbing his backpack and leaving his house, she followed him.

"Koga is handing out invitations to his party and i wanna look hot so that i get in, you should suck up as well." Kagura's crimson eyes were illuminated by the sun as theyweaited by the bus stop. she sighed and said, "I'm so sick of riding the bus all the damn time!" then she suddenly had an idea when she saw Sessomaru's black camaro speed past their block. maybe if she started going out with Sesshoumaru he could give her a ride to school... maybe just maybe...

Naraku looked down, adjusting his ebony black with neon green stripes hair so that it would cover one eye only. he hated sunny days and he didn't think he could stand being around Kagura whiel she whined so much any longer. he thought of sesshoumaru and he smirked, the guy was pretty hot and he didnt mind imagening doing things with him.

"the bus is here brotha!" Kagura walked on her stilleto heels towards the bus and naraku followed her, grateful that he didnt have to stand undert the sun any longer.

333

inuyasha new he was gonna be late for school. hes car had broken down so he couldnt go pick up his hot girlfriend kikyo, so he had to use his skateboard to get to school. inuyasha made a stop at the local starbucks and picked up his favorite mocha capuccino. he saw a couple of the girls drinking coffee gaping at him, and he knew it was cuz he was pretty hot. he wore baggy jeans and a tight forest green paramore t-shirt. his eyes had a bold shade of amber, much like his father and half brother and his long untameable hair reflected silver with the sunlight.

as he skated away from the starbucks he caught sight of Koga smoking a joint and leaning against a wall and couldnt but feel sorry for the guy. he didnt much of it cuz in no time he was finally at school, ready to meet with his girlfriend.

333

Koga was tired he didn't get any sleep, he wasn't even at home but who cares his parents dont so that didn't matter. He was standin near a starbucks smoking some early pot. He knew that he should go and pick up kagome but she could get to school coulnt she? Whatever that didn't matter, all that matered right now is that he get a black coffe straight casue he needed to stay awake for school. Ughhh the only reason he went was for kagome. as he stomped his joint he saw inuyasha near by. who cares if anybody saw him he just needed his coffe. Straight like rightr away.


	2. Dance dance

zomg the chapter is named after fall out boy's song dance dance! REVIEW PLEASE!1!

* * *

><p><strong>Dance, Dance<strong>

Koga just finished giving out the invitations to his paryt and like everyone was invited cuz he was pretty much one of the most popular kids in school. him and sesshormaru and inuyasha pretty much. everyone wanted to have sex with them but he was with kagome oh wells.

kagome was saying something about what she was gonna wear but he couldnt care less. Koga was having bigger problems right now, like hw need to get his fix of cigarettes and weed like right now. screw school. only point of coming was cuz he got to screw all the girls he wanted. "Koga are you listening?" Kagome was stomping her foot and koga really didnt know why he was wirth her in the first place. she didn't wear hot clothes and all she did was study and go to church.

he shoved her against a locker and leaned with one hand on it next to her, leaning over her face and he silkily said, "yes babe, now can you please stop blabbering so much? only thing that matters is that my party is gonna be the best and you get to be the queen of it."

her chocolate brown eyes sparkled and she said, "the queen?"

"yes the queen, now wouldn't you like that?" she nodded he kissed her passonately and possesively but had to break away when he saw a teacher approach them from the corner of his brilliant blue eyes.

"oh hey look, theres sessomaru and rin. lets go tell tham about the party."

333

" **so **whats up sesshomaru?" asked rin to her best friend.

"nothing much" he replied with disinterest.

" so whats going to with your mom, u see her much?"

"nah"

"ahhhh ok"

Silence, Silence.

The silence for rin was so over barring but as if he came to save the day koga came by and handed each of them an invitation. Koga looked so cute with that expression. That irritated expression. She new that he only came to school for kagome. Why he chose her, she didn't know but still she would never take her girlfriends boyfriend. That was just horrible.

"come to my party tonight" he asked in an irritated voice.

"ok" rin answered.

"…" sesshomaru.

They quickly left probably going to give everybody else their invitation. The silence came as soon as it left and this time it lasted much longer. Rin knew that her best friend didn't talk much but sometimes it was too much. But instead of someone saving them rins worst nightmare came over to them and that 'kind person' threw her off her chair.

" hey sesshy" came the annoying shrilly voice of kikyo.

"…" that was all the reply she got. sesshomaru flipped his bangs to cover his eye, making kikyo melt like butter.

" so where koga did he give u an invitation and if so are you comin to his party… what am I talking about of course your going your so awesome…" kikyo just kept rambling and sesshomaru wasn't payin attention and rin was just fumin on the floor.

" kikyo get your slutty ass off of my seat and go fuck inyasha cause nobody in fucking hell needs you" rin shouted.

" shut up rin im not slutty you are flirting with koga and sesshomaru, im not the slut you are, don't talk to me you hypocrite" kikyo countered back.

"rin is not a slut" two people said at the same time. It was the brothers, of course her idiotic boyfriend whose car broke down had to fend that little bitch.

"ughhhh whatever inuyasha, im hungry come on" and with that kikyo dragged poor inuyasha away. Rin felt sorry for him but whatever it was his decision to date that slutty bitch. Whatever she just continued to eat her breakfast.

333

naraku shoved his hand in his pockets after he stud up from the lonely bench in the corner. sigh how he hated preppy kids and their peprallies and cheerleaders. the only person he really wished he could be with was sesshomaru just because the guy new how to wear cool emo hair. i mean his hair was silvery and straiight and flowy!

he saw his sister walk over to him with a satisdfied face. "hey guess what!" she nearly ran towards him and dont ask him how she did that on thiose heels.

"you decidedd to give up on your gold digging ways?" he asked boredly

"hmm not stupid!" she next to him and basically gaped at sesshoumaru and rin who were sitting on other side of the cafeterria. "i got us invited to koga's party tonight of course!"

"not going" he said suddenly and leand his head fowoard to let his shaggy black hair cover his eye.

"oh reallyyy? well sesshomaru is going! dont u wanna go & see if u can get lucky with him?"

Even tho he was goth naraku blushedly deeply. "how do you know that!" he nearly screamed making a few preps look at him weird

"ohohohoh im your sista, i know this stufff. anyways i think i wanna be w/ sesshy too so u kinda have to back off," she pushedd her boobs out when she caught sesshoumaru looking at her hoping hed notice her.

"whatever."

333

later that day everyone in the school pretty much went to that party cuz everyone knew that if u didnt go u was the loser. at first sesshoumaru decided to just chill with his best friend rin in the kitchen, until he saw he brother come by. "hey inuyasha whats up?"

"Oh hey sesshomaru nothing much."

"hows dad doing these days?" sesshomaru moved so that rin could get a glass on vodka.

"pretty good." inuyasha noticed that sesswhomaru was just wearing some swiming trunks cuz it was also a pool party and as he took a peek or two at sesshomarus chest he couldnt help but blush. thankfully sesshomaru was too busy pouring drinks.

"here have some," his older half brother gave him one.

inuyasha chugged the whole drink down in one go, then he decided that it was time to change into his swimming trunks too cause he came up all dressed up and felt kinda silly. "soooo im gonna go change. where are the bathrooms?"

"here i'll walk you." sesshomaru offered but also took another glass of vodka. they walked a couple people that were dancing and someone was even alsready puking next to the tv. koga's parwnts were proibaby gonna be pissed when they saw the mess. well he didnt care cuz first of all he wasnt stupid enough to have so much alcohol for a bunch of retarded-ass people.

inuyasha and sesshomaru walked in to the bathroom, and at first sesshomaru thought if he should leave but didnt care so he just sat by the sink and chatted with his brother. "so hows kikyo?"

"shes pretty hot and a great kisser" inuyasha took his shirt off revealing he rock hard toned chest. his abs were perfect and glistening. he also slipped off his pants.

sesshomaru at first didnt seem bothered but he somehow he felt himself growing hot when he saw inuyasha's perfect abs. dont get him wrong he also had perfect abs like that but he was confused of why he felt so turned on when he saw his brother. his face was hot and he suddenly stood upa nd left the bathroom. inuyasha gaped after him but didnt say anything after his brother dissappeard.

333

For being ten aclock at night it was pretty warm outside kikyo though. She was wearing the most sluttiest swimsuit she could find in her closet. And if kikyo admitted it was slutty then I was something alright. Every was hangin around . she was just hangin around sesshomaru, he was paying a little bit of attention to her and that was something. She was keeping a good eye out for kagura but she was with her brother talking about something. Kikyo new she had to find inuyasha pretty quickly so he wouldn't suspicious. I walked near naraku and since he wasn't with his sister no more she swept her hand over his crotch and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she went to go fing Inuyasha.

Kikyo saw naraku blushing to that was a good thing right? kikyo saw inu hanging near the bar and she slowly walked near him so he would notice her instead of some whorey bitch that was flirting with her fucking man.

What the fuck was up with all these ugly bitches in her life. The only person that could maybe intimidate her was kagura. Since when was the world so ugly. These people seriously needed make over. Maybe they should got fucking sephora or something like that. Goddamn she felt so in power it so turned her on. She should be around ugly people more often. As soon as she reached inuyasha that bitch walked away with glare. Ha take that bitch I though. Her lips quickly found his and it turned from a simple kiss to a make out session in a matter of seconds. She wondered If sesshomarus lips felt this way, what about naraku. Hmnnnnnnn.

333

koga felt pretty good. he had just had a bunch of vodka shots and had smoked like 5 blunts. the musci was great and he even saw people making out everywhere. this made him pretty horny. he wished he had a hot body he could just fuck all night long and kinda of remembered his gf kagome then felt disgusted cuz she was such an innocent nun all the time.

he grabbed another glass of alcohol and nearly stumbled next to the stereo and saw rin giggling with another girl from their school by the sofa. he growled under his breath and walked over to her taking a firm grip of her wrist. "hey kitty kat whats up"

rin looked up a bit drunkly and said flirtily, "hi koga." she batted her eyelashes at him making him even more hot down his crotch.

"how bout u and me go upstairs an have some fun?"

at first rin didnt reply so he simpky pulled her to her feet. he made out with her in front of everyone not caring if kagome saw. they walked together upstairs every once in a whiel kissing each other passionately. he knew she probably wouldnt do what they were doing is she wanst drunk but he didnt care. koga squeezed her tits possesively once they were in the bedroom uptairs.

he slamed the door shut behind him and threw her on the bed. it was then that rin realized what could happen, "hey what are you doing koga"

he growled lustily and could feel his dick getting hard. "we're having fun tonight pussy cat."

her terrified chocolate eyes looked up at her, but she wasnt able to stop him when he threw himself on top of her, ripping her tank top into pieces. she trashed and kicked trying to push koga away but he was too muscly for her. "oh yeah baby u know i like them fiesty!" koga exclaimed and riped his clothes off as well. rin trashed and cried but to no avail cuz the strong man that was on top of her was stubborn and would do her no matter what.

she just couldnt believe that she was being raped, and by koga of all people.

333

Sesshomaru was worried. He didn't know were rin was and that worried him. He hadn't seen koga for some time now and that worried him. So he set out to find rin. He went outside to see if anybody had seen either of them cuz last time he had seen koga he was pretty shit faced. He turned around for a moment to seek koga or rin when he saw koga lookin out a window in an upstairs bedroom. So sesshomaru quickly ran inside to where koga was

When he opened to door and when he saw who was in the bed and that koga was naked made him see red. Rin was crying and koga was still shit faced. That made sesshomaru even madder. He quickly ran to koga and roundhouse kicked his poor shit faced was furious he was throwin punches here and flipped his hair so none of kogas blood would get in it. Kogas nose was bleeding and by the time he stopped punching kogas stomach he relized that he was throwing up blood. by the time he was finished with koga he felt sorry for kagome who had to deal with him later.


End file.
